Marly: The Emerald Series
by The Red Tangled Crinkles
Summary: CHAPTER 4, 5 & 6 ARE UP! I revised the plot, I think it's better now
1. Default Chapter

Marly  
  
  
Disclaimer: I only own Marly and the story, everything else belongs to J.K. Rowling.  
  
  
Chapter One - A New Girl At Hogwarts  
  
A girl with emerald-green eyes and a hair colour between red and brown was standing alone at the London train station.  
  
Marly was looking for platform 9 3/4. She couldn't find it anywhere, but it had to be there because it was on the ticket she got.   
  
Then she saw a boy disappear in the gate between platform 9 and 10. She stared open-mouthed at the place were the boy stood just 2 seconds ago.   
  
Then she saw another boy running to the gate.   
  
"No!" she thought, "He's gonna crash against the gate!"  
  
But at the same time the boy would have hit the gate, he disappeared just like the other boy.  
  
Marly looked around and saw another boy and girl with trunks just like hers standing at the place where the two boys came from.  
  
She walked over and asked the mother: "Excuse me. Do you know how I can get to platform 9 3/4?"  
  
The woman answered: "Going to Hogwarts? Do you see that gate? If you run through it you get there. You can go with Ginny here," she pointed her daughter, "Are you ready?"  
  
Marly nodded.  
  
"Here it goes."  
  
Marly ran to the gate.  
  
When she was almost there she thought: "Oh no! I'm going to hit it!"  
  
She closed her eyes and waited for the shock... but nothing happened!  
  
"You can open your eyes now," a voice said.  
  
Marly opened them and saw Ginny smiling at her.  
  
She asked: "Is this your first year? How old are you?"  
  
"Yes, this is my first year, I'm 16."  
  
"If you're 16, how can this be your first year?"  
  
"That's because I went to school in America. This is gonna be my 6th year."  
  
"Oh, then you're in the same year as Ron."  
  
"Who's Ron?"  
  
"That's my brother, he's in his 6th year too. In what house you think you're going to be in?"  
  
"I don't know, I hope Gryffindor."  
  
"Good, me too."  
  
She walked to the train with Ginny and tried to get her trunk up.  
  
Ginny said: "Wait, I'll get my brothers, they came to say goodbye, they've already finished Hogwarts. So when a redheaded boy comes to you and takes your trunk it's one of my brothers."  
  
"Ok."  
  
When Ginny left Marly stood there with her trunk. She watched all the others walk by, then finally she saw someone with red hear walking to her.  
  
The boy was really tall, he was more than five inches taller than she was. But that could also be because she was very small.  
  
The boy smiled.  
  
"Hi! I'm Ron, you must be Marly?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"So, you want me to help you with your trunk?"  
  
"That would be great!"  
  
Ron lifted the thing.  
  
"This one isn't as heavy as Ginny's, I think she takes way too much stuff with her, but when you say something about she's like: 'You can't be serious Ron! I can't leave that! I might need it when I leave it here," he said using a high voice.  
  
Marly laughed.  
  
"Well, I'm going to get Ginny, see you later!" Ron said and walked away.  
  
Marly waited there for Ginny to show up, but when she didn't she thought it would be a good idea to get a seat.  
  
She dragged her trunk trough the train until she fell over something. She fell into a compartment right on somebody who was sitting there.  
  
She looked up and saw a boy with friendly green eyes smiling at her.  
  
She blushed and stood up.  
  
"I-I'm sorry!" she said.  
  
Before the boy could answer she heard someone laughing.  
  
"Potter seems to have a new girlfriend!" a pale boy said.  
  
"Buzz off, Malfoy!" the boy said angry, "You were the one that tripped her!"  
  
"You don't talk to me like that!"  
  
"Maybe you need to get your ears checked, I did."  
  
"You'll regret this, Potter."  
  
And with that the pale boy walked away.  
  
The boy with the green eyes turned to her and said: "Don't worry about that, Malfoy's just a little creep. So are you new at Hogwarts?"  
  
"Yes," Marly said, "I'm Marly. Nice to meet you."  
  
"I'm Harry Potter, nice to meet you too."  
  
Harry was surprised to see that Marly didn't make the usual glare at his scar.  
  
"Which year are you in?" he asked.  
  
"My 6th, what about you?"  
  
"Me too, do you know which house you're gonna be in?"  
  
"No, but I hope Gryffindor."  
  
"Great, I'm in Gryffindor too."  
  
Marly looked around and said: "I was looking for someone when I fell in here. She's about 3 inches taller than me and she has bright red hair, do you know her?"  
  
"Ginny? Yeah, she's my friend's sisters."  
  
"Oh, you mean Ron? Have you seen her?"  
  
"No, but I think they will probably be here soon."  
  
Two seconds later they walked in.   
  
"Hi Harry!" Ron looked at Marly, "Oh, you met Marly? Good then we don't have to do the names stuff anymore."  
  
"No," Harry said, "Maybe if you had brought her here we would have to do that, but since she fell in-"  
  
"She what?"  
  
"Fell in, she met Malfoy."  
  
Ginny and Ron exchanged meaningful glares.  
  
"Don't worry about him."  
  
"I won't," Marly said turning to Harry, "Why does he hates you so much?"  
  
"I don't know, but he just does, and I don't love him either, he probably learns this stuff at home, his dad is even worse."  
  
"He doesn't seem very evil to me."  
  
Ginny stared at her.  
  
"He just tripped you for no good reason, you could have hurt yourself!"  
  
"He's just trying to get some attention, I think he's lonely."  
  
"Well, maybe he is, but if he was nicer he would have some friends!" Ginny said.  
  
Marly was about to say something when a girl with cinnamon eyes and brown hair came in.  
  
"Hi guys!"  
  
"Hi Hermione," they all said in union.  
  
"Hey! Who's this?" Hermione asked Harry.  
  
Harry opened his mouth when Marly cut him off.  
  
"I can speak for myself, thank you," she said, "I'm Marly, and who are you?"  
  
"Hermione Granger. Why are you at Hogwarts now? This can't be your first year, right?"  
  
"I went to school in America, but my.. uhm... parents moved to England, so I went with them."  
  
"Oh," Hermione said and began talking to the others, "You guys did finish your homework, didn't you?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Uhm.. no," this came from Ron.  
  
"What?! You didn't finish it?"  
  
"Well, I was busy."  
  
And while Hermione was busy scolding on Ron, Marly sat quiet in a corner.  
  
She dozed off.  
  
~* ~* ~ * ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~  
  
"Marly! Marly wake up! You have to put on your robe, we're almost there!"  
  
Marly's eyes snapt open. It was Ginny.  
  
"Oh, did I fall asleep? I'm sorry!"  
  
"No need to be, just put on your robe, we'll be there in ten minutes."  
  
When Marly had putted on her robe, she grabbed her trunk and followed Ginny to the door.  
  
They both looked out the window and saw that the train was beginning to slow down. Finally it stopped and they stepped out.  
  
Marly heard someone shouting: "First years! First year with me!"  
  
She turned to see who it was and saw a man that was REALLY big! He looked pretty wild with his beard and dark eyes.  
  
"Don't worry," Ginny said, "That's Hagrid, he's the groundskeeper at Hogwarts. He's really nice."  
  
Marly looked at him again and saw that the dark eyes looked friendly at her and Ginny.  
  
She walked over.  
  
"Hi! I'm Hagrid. You must be new!"  
  
"Yes, I'm Marly, nice to meet you!"  
"Nice to meet you too," he saw Harry coming and said, "Hi Harry!"  
  
"Hi! How are you?" he looked at Marly, "I see you already met Marly."  
  
"Yeah, you have to come by some time with her, because I'm really busy right now, see you later."  
  
"So," Harry said, "What do you think of him?"  
  
"I like him, he's very nice. But is it just because I'm small or is he really that big?"  
  
Harry laughed, "It's not just you, Hagrid's a half giant."  
  
"Oh, that explains a lot!"  
  
"Come, Ginny told me to get you, the rides are going so we have to get in one."  
  
~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~  
  
After Marly arrived at Hogwarts, she got send to the Great Hall for the Sorting ceremony.  
  
She was really nervous. She didn't ask anyone what she had to do at the ceremony. She saw Harry, Ginny, Ron and Hermione sitting at the Gryffindor table, they smiled at her when they saw her standing there with all the first years.  
  
Finally professor McGonagall walked to them with a hat that she putted on a chair. And then told them that when their name was called they had to sit on the chair and put the hat on their head.  
  
Then when McGonagall was finished, the hat suddenly began singing.  
  
Marly mouth fell open. She was so surprised about the hat singing, that she didn't even hear what is said.  
  
When the hat finished, McGonagall grabbed a scroll and began calling their names.  
  
First a little girl, Rita Adams, got sorted in Hufflepuff and the table cheered for her as she walked down to them.  
  
Indi, Kandi got sorted in Gryffindor. Then Lyng, Lisa got sorted in Slytherin.   
  
And finally McGonagall said: "Miss... er... Marly, your next."  
  
Everyone started talking with the one next to them, they all heard about the new American girl that would be in the 6th year but it was strange that she didn't seem to have a last name. Even McGonagall sounded a bit surprised.  
  
Marly walked to the chair and put the hat on.   
  
She waited and waited, but the hat seemed to be thinking.  
  
She thought: "Please, let me be in Gryffindor!"  
  
"Gryffindor, he?" she heard a voice near her ear, "I don't know what to do with you, you don't seem to have a clear past, but definitely a future. A very important one. Yes, I see it now. You belong in... GRYFFINDOR!" That last thing he screamed out loud.  
  
Marly took the hat of and walked to the Gryffindor table that was cheering for her. She sat down between Ginny and Hermione.  
  
After everyone got sorted she went up to the Gryffindor common room.   
  
Hermione said: "Come, I'll show you your room."  
  
They went up the stairs to the girls' dorms and walked in the room with "6th years" above it.  
  
Marly looked around and saw four four-poster beds with red curtains.  
  
Two girls came to her and Hermione.  
  
"Hi! I'm Parvati Patil," said one of them.  
  
"And I'm Lavender Brown," said the other one.  
  
Marly opened her mouth to tell them who she was but Parvati cut her off by saying: "We already know who you are. You're Marly, right?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Well, we've got to go, see you later!"  
  
Marly watched them walk away and then jumped on the bed with her trunk next to it.   
  
"Come one, Hermione, this is fun! My old bed was much harder than this one!"  
  
Hermione looked and said: "Wouldn't you be embarrassed if somebody saw you doing that?"  
  
"Oh, come on Hermione! Lighten up! If I had to worry about being embarrassed with everything I do, there wouldn't be much fun, now would there?"  
  
"I guess you're right."  
  
Soon the both of them were jumping up and down and giggling.   
  
"What are you guys doing?" Ginny asked, she just walked in the room.  
  
"Come one, Ginny, join us, it's fun!" Marly said.  
  
Ginny was surprised to see the serious Hermione giggling and jumping on a bed, but joined them anyway.  
  
After a while they were tired and lied down on the bed.   
  
Hermione looked at her watch.  
  
"It's almost time for dinner, so we'd better get changed."  
  
"Ok, see you later!" Ginny said and walked to her own room.  
  
Marly opened her trunk to get another robe, but it was empty!  
  
"Hermione! My trunk is empty! All my stuff is gone!"  
  
"Look in that wardrobe over there."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Look in that wardrobe, your things are probably in there."  
  
Marly opened one of the drawers and found her robes in it.  
  
"But how..."  
  
"One of the house-elves have put it in there."  
  
"Oh, do they have house-elves at Hogwarts?"  
  
"Yeah, lots of," Hermione sounded a bit angry, so Marly decided that is was better to not talk about that subject.  
  
They got ready and waited for Ginny to show up, and then they went down to the common room where they met the boys again.  
  
~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~  
  
While Marly was in her room, Harry and Ron were just talking about her.  
  
"Don't you think it's weird that she doesn't seem to have a last name?"  
  
"Yeah, but maybe it's like a double name, Marly Marly or something," Harry said.  
  
"That sounds really stupid, like Ron Ron or Harry Harry," Ron said.  
  
"Well, anyway, I think she's kinda cute, what about you?" Harry asked.  
  
"Yeah, and she's very small too, just about your height," Ron said, who was much taller than Harry.  
  
"Hey! Maybe she's an orphan and that's why she doesn't have a last name," Harry suggested.  
  
"You were obviously more looking at her and than listening," Ron teased, "because else you would have heard that she moved to England with her parents."  
  
Harry punched Ron and they both went downstairs laughing.  
  
~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~  
  
Later that night when they all went to bed, Marly stared at the curtains of her bed and thought that Hogwarts was the best place she'd ever been and that she was going to have a lot of fun there.  
  
  
End of Chapter One.  
  
  
a/n: So, did you like the first chapter of my new series? I know this wasn't really interesting yet, but in a few chapters things will gonna get much more fun to read. But first I had to introduce you guys to Marly. I'm gonna write the next chapter (maybe chapters) in France, so it may take a while before I can post one. Please review,  
  
Greetz and Kisses, Katie.  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Marly's First Classes

a/n: So this is the second chapter of my Emerald Series, you probably don't have a clue why I named it that way, if you keep ready you'll find out (sorry if that sounded a bit stupid), please r/r.  
  
Chapter Two - Marly's First Classes   
  
The next day when they sat in the Great Hall, they got their schedules.  
  
"Oh no!" all the sixth years of Gryffindor groaned.  
  
"What?" Marly asked confused.  
  
"We still have a double period Potions with Slytherin!" Harry explained.  
  
"So?"   
  
"So?! You wouldn't say that if you knew them!" Hermione said.  
  
"Yeah, and Snape is the head of their house, he always takes points from Gryffindor for no good reason," Ron added.  
  
"Is this Snape-guy really that bad?" Marly asked.  
  
"Really Marly! He's really mean. Everybody hates him!" Lavender exclaimd.  
  
"Let's go," Harry said, "We wouldn't want to be late in HIS class!"  
  
They walked to the dungeon where the Slytherins were already waiting.  
  
When Draco Malfoy saw Marly he began pointing and laughing. All Slytherins joined him.  
  
Then a man with a really long nose and greasy hair opened the door.  
  
Marly walked to the door and then stopped next to Malfoy.  
  
She said: "Hi Draco! Nice to see you when I'm not almost lying on the floor," she shaked his hand, "See you! Oh, I forgot, didn't your mother tell you that pointing isn't polite?" and walked into the dungeon.  
  
Draco stared after her open-mouthed.  
  
She dropped her stuff on a table and took a seat.  
  
Harry, Ron and Hermione walked laughing to the table were she was sitting and putted their stuff down too.  
  
"Great Marly! It was probably for the first time in his life that he didn't have a word to say for himself!" Ron said.  
  
"How on earth did you do that? Not using real insults, but letting him feel stupid?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Be quiet, I want to remember that look on his face forever! He looked so stunned!" Harry said.  
  
Marly grinned at them.  
  
"What's so funny, new Missy-America?" a cold voice asked form behind her.  
  
She turned around and saw the man that opened the door.  
  
"I'm sorry," she said, "I'm Marly, and you would be..?"  
  
The man's eyes turned furious and Ron tried to cover his laugh as a cough but it didn't really work.  
  
"I'm professor Snape, your Potions teacher," he said furiously looking at both her and Ron.  
  
"Nice to meet you professor," and she shoke his hand.  
  
Snape looked a bit surprised and then his lips curled some kind of smile. Then he walked back to his desk.   
  
Marly sat down again and the other three had looks of amazement and a bit unbelieving on their faces.  
  
"What?" she asked.  
  
"Unbelievable! Nobody gets away with laughing in Snape's class except for Malfoy!" Ron said, sounding a bit impressed.  
  
"You have some kind of special charming spell on you or something?" Hermione asked.  
  
"No, why?"   
  
"Snape SMILED! He actually SMILED!" Harry exclaimed, "And it wasn't an evil smile, like the ones he saves for me!"  
  
"You guys really think he's that bad?" Marly asked.  
  
"Yes!" the three of them said in union.  
  
"Snape's cold vice cut through their conversation by saying: "Miss Marly, I don't know what you were used to do in America, but here at Hogwarts we are quiet in class, unless you are asked to speak."  
  
"Sorry professor, but I wás asked to speak!" she said.  
  
Snape was quiet for a moment and then he said: "I think we'll split that little group up than. What should I do? Not Potter and Weasley. Hmm... Potter and Marly, yes your eyes match perfectlt. Weasley and Granger, you two move to that table over there!" he pointed a table on the other side of the dungeon.  
  
Ron and Hermione grabbed their stuff.  
  
Before Ron walked off, he whispered to Harry so Marly wouldn't here it: "See, even Snape thinks you're perfect for eachother!" he teased, and then before Harry culd say something or punch him, he walked to the other table.  
  
"So, now Potter and miss Marly can work on their friendship-bound in peace, without Granger and Weasley," Snape said.  
  
Two pair of green eyes shot daggers at him and the Slytherins laughed.  
  
The rest of the lesson they were trying to make a potion that should make you be able to fly without wings or a broom.  
  
Snape looked in everyone's cauldron and had even comments on the potion Malfoy made.  
  
He walked to the table where Harry and Marly were busy and didn't say anything. The whole class stared at them, wondering what was going to happen.  
  
Then Snape said: "This is either the right potion or it's a poison." he grabbed a spoon, filled it and said: "Potter, drink this!"  
  
Marly saw the look of horror on Harry's face and said: "I'll try it professor," and before he could protest, she grabbed a spoon herself and drank some of the potion. At the same time she felt herself becoming light.   
  
She looked down and saw that she was standing on air! The potion had worked!  
  
The Gryffindors sighed in relief that it wasn't poison.  
  
"You can come down now, miss Marly," Snape said after a while.  
  
Marly landed on the floor and the bell rang.  
  
When everybody started walking out of the dungeon Snape called her. "It's a good idea not to jump in the air for about two or three hours, unless you want to bump your head," then he turned away form her: "That was a difficult potion, I've never seen a student doing it right the first time before." with that he made a gesture that she should go.  
  
"Bye professor," she said, walking out of the dungeon.  
  
A boy was waiting for her.  
  
"What did Snape want from you?" he asked.  
  
She saw he was scared of Snape and said: "Nothing, he just told me that it wasn't smart to jump because I would hit my head. You're Neville, right?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Do we have a break now?"  
  
"Yes, Harry asked me to wait for you because he, Hermione and Ron were going to visit Hagrid."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
They walked to the Great Hall where the rest of the students were already eating.  
  
Seamus asked: "Why did you have to stay in the dungeon?"  
  
She told again what Snape said.  
  
Dean said: "That flying was really cool, Marly!"  
  
"Thanks, but I didn't make the potion alone. Harry worked on it too."  
  
They got something to eat and when the bell rang they went to the Defence Against the Dark Arts class.  
  
"So," Marly asked, "Who's the teacher?"  
  
Ron, Harry and Hermione were back form their visit to Hagrid.  
  
Ron: "Dunno, last year we had some idiot who accidentally cursed himself. So I guess he won't be coming back this year." he added dryly.  
  
"Maybe Lupin will be teaching again," Harry said.  
  
"That would be great!" Hermione said.  
  
"Which Lupin?" Marly asked.  
  
"What do you mean: 'which'?" Ron asked confused.  
  
"Well, you mean Sarah or Remus?"  
  
"Who's Sarah?"  
  
"You don't know?" the three nodded, "It's his stepsister."  
  
"What?!" they exclaimed in union.  
  
"He never told us!" Harry said.  
  
"Hey!" Hermione said, "How do you know this?"  
  
"I'm really surprised you guys didn't. But back to your question, I know this because I know Sarah. She and Remus are very close."  
  
"Where do you know her form?"  
  
"I met her in America," Marly said.  
  
After five minutes a man came walking to the door, he had very light blond hair, it was almost white, grey eyes and the colour of his face matched his hair.   
  
He sat down behind the desk and they walked to a couple of seats in the front.  
  
When Marly walked passed the man she suddenly turned white and swayed a bit.  
  
"You alright Marly?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine. Just a bit dizzy, that's all." she said, still a bit shaking.  
  
"You sure? You're deathly pale!" Ron said.  
  
"Yes! I'll tell you later." she said when the man stood up.  
  
He said: "Hi! I'm professor White - (Ron: "That's a good name for him. I mean he not very colourfull, is he?") - and I'll be teaching you Defence Against the Dark Arts form now on." He putted a box on the desk, "These are young dwarfs. Does anybody know why you should be carefull around them?"  
  
Hermione immediately raised her hand.  
  
Professor White smiled. 'Yes, miss..?"  
  
"Hermione Granger, professor."  
  
"Go ahead miss Granger."  
  
"It's because they are easily scared of humans. They have sharp, often poisonous teeth and if they feel threathened, they bite."  
  
"Very good, miss Granger. Five points to Gryffindor."  
  
Marly whispered to Ron and Harry: "Does she always study her books before the schoolyear begins?"  
  
"Yes, she's even making homework in vacations!"  
  
The professor sat down on the desk and grabbed a piece of parchment. "Before we continue I'm going to call each of your names and you raise you hand when you hear yours. Ok, Lavender Brown?" He looked around, "Seamus Finnigan?" he continued until he came to Marly's name, he was silent.  
  
Marly said: 'I'm Marly professor."  
  
He looked at her, obviously confused  
  
"Ok, Parvati Patil?" he finished the list with "Ron Weaslye?"  
  
He putted the parchment down and split them in groups of four.  
  
"Each group gets a dwarf, study his behavior and try to make contact, i suggest you put on you gloves because they could bite."  
  
Ron, Harry, Hermione and Marly sat around the dwarf who wasn't looking very friendly at them.  
  
"So, what happened when you walked in?" Harry asked Marly.  
  
White just walked by and watched them.  
  
"Not now!" she hissed.  
  
Ron tried to shake hands with the dwarf but he probably thought Ron was feeding him (or he just didn't like Ron) and the dwarf bit in his fingers. Ron tried to shake him off but the dwarf didn't let go of his hand.  
  
"Whoa!" Marly exclaimed, "Come over here! I'll get him off." she walked to Ron and stroke the dwarf on his back so and the dwarf relaxed and opened his mouth. "Good boy. You're a nice little dwarf, aren't you?" she said, hugging the now friendly smiling dwarf. Then she put him down. "There you go little one."  
  
Ron took off the glove form his right hand, it was swollen up already. He wanted to walk to the hospital wing when Marly said: "Wait a second!" she grabbed the dwarf again and hold him near Ron's hand. Ron quickly hid it behind his back.  
  
Marly said: "No, let him see your hand." Ron hesitated, "Come on, I know what I'm doing!" and then she said to the dwarf: "Come on little one! I know you can do it!"  
  
The dwarf first looked confused and then got what she wanted from him. He pressed his nose against the wound for a few seconds and then he removed it.  
  
Ron stared at his arm. "It's gone! I mean the spot were he bit me, the wound is gone! Thanks!"  
  
"Don't thank me, thank him," Marly pointed the dwarf.  
  
Ron looked at him, "Uhm... Thanks?" he said.  
  
Hermione turned to Marly: "How did you know that?" she asked.  
  
Marly shrugged, "I learned it in Care of Magical Creatures last year. Our last test was about them."  
  
"If you know so much about them, than why didn't you raise your hand when professor White asked?" Hermione asked her.  
  
"I just don't like being in the centre of interest. And I absolutely hate standing in front of a whole class, that's all."  
  
The bell rang and they grabbed their stuff.  
  
Suddenly a voice form behind them said: "That was quite impressing, miss Marly! Fifteen points to Gryffindor."  
  
Marly stiffened. "Thanks professor." she said with a tiny voice and then hurried out of the class.  
  
When the other tree caught up with her, Hermione asked: "What's wrong with you? You get a compliment and then you get this look of horror on your face and run!"  
  
Marly still looked shocked and Harry said with a more friendly voice than Hermione: "What's the matter? You can tell us, we're your friends!"  
  
Marly looked at their concerned faces (although Hermione also had a bit angry look on her face). "It's nothing."  
  
"You call that nothing?" Hermione bursted out, "Come on guys, I'm not waisting anymore time on a liar!"  
  
"Hermione! Don't be so mean, can't you see she's upset?" Ron hissed.  
  
"Oh? So you're on her side, what about you, Harry?"  
  
"Why should I pick a side? I'm not in this fight, am I?" Harry said.  
  
"Come on Hermione! Give her a break!" Ron said.  
  
"I can't believe you fall for someone like her!" Hermione shouted at Ron, pointing Marly.  
  
"What?!" Ron screamed.  
  
"And you," Hermione turned to Harry, "You're also following her around," than she turned to Marly, who now not only looked shocked but also hurt, "And than there's you, you suddenly come to Hogwarts, act completely strange around professor White and you're flirting with Ron and Harry while you obviously already have a boyfriend, judging by the picture in that neclace!"  
  
"So?" Marly said back, getting angry, "What are you going to do about it? Harry and Ron are big boys, they can take care of themselves. And it's not really your problem, is it?" she narrowed her eyes, "Or are you in love with one of them?"  
  
Hermione opened her mouth a couple of times, like she wanted to she something but then changed her mind and stormed off.  
  
"Has she gone mad or something?" Ron exclaimed.  
  
"Don't be mad at her, Ron." Marly said, totally calm again, "She's just confused, It think, that she doesn't want to admit it, but she's in love with one of you and another girl than her around you two makes her feel threatened."  
  
They walked back to hte common room and sat down in a corner.  
  
"What's the mtter Harry?" Ron asked after a while, "You haven't said a word since Hermione stormed off!"   
  
"What did Hermione see in that locket?" he asked Marly abrupt.  
  
"You mean this?" she pulled the neclace up. He nodded. "Here, look." she clicked it open. Ron and Harry leaned closer and saw two pictures; one with a boy and a girl with Marly between them and the other one with Marly and the same boy, but on this one she had her arms around him.  
  
"Oh." Harry said, leaning back.  
  
Marly laughed, "And Hermione thought this was my boyfriend!"  
  
"He's not?" Harry asked.  
  
"No, he's my best friend, I don't have a boyfriend! But that doesn't matter, Hermione can think whatever she wants to," she said laughing a bit more. "If she wants to think I'm flirting with you guys while I'm having a boyfriend, than that's not my problem, I'm certainly not going to open her eyes!"  
  
"You mean little brat!" Ron laughed, "But that'll teach her not to judge so quickly!"  
  
"It's really gonna be good for a laugh when she finds out she was wrong!" Harry said.  
  
Marly closed the little heart-shaped locket and putted it back beneath her robe. "I got this form two of my friends before I left America."  
  
They talked for a while until it was time to go to sleep and the three of them went to their dorms.  
  
  
End of Chapter Two.  
  
  
a/n: So do you think Hermione's in love with Harry or Ron? I dunno for sure, so help me out, ok? Oh, I said in the a/n before the beginning of the chapter that you probably don't have a clue why its called 'the Emerald series', it's not because of Marly or Harry's eye-colour, although that has something to do with it. Did you guys know there are a lot of mosquitos in France? I killed the one that bit me al lot tonight, gna gna gna!  
  
Greetz and Kisses, Katie.  
  



	3. Not Chapter 3 - Moi Having A Conversatio...

a/n: ok, so I'm desperate for someone about my age to talk to, I'm in France with my parents, my brother didn't come with us this year and my French isn't thát good, but there's hope, I saw a family with a cute son form the Netherlands and two cute Belgian boys. (I'm using the word cute a lot lately) oh, I got a review that said: "MARY SUE!!! This is about what? The 100,000,000 Mary-Sue fic? NOT ANOHTER ONE!" I don't get this one, I mean what does he/she means with Mary-Sue fic? Can someone please explain it to me?  
  
  
Not Chapter 3 - Moi Having A Conversation With The Characters  
  
all the characters: hi Katie!  
  
me: hi guys, can any of you help me out? I'm having some sort of writer's block, I know where I want this story to get to, but I don't know exactly how to. and without reviews helping me...  
  
Marly: poor you, being a writer bust be really tough.  
  
me: thanx, finally someone understands what I'm going through!  
  
Marly: well, I owe you something since you created me!  
  
me: that's just great, my own character is just pretending to like me!  
  
Marly: no it's not like that at all! it's just that-  
  
Draco: you're a spoiled little brat?  
  
Marly: no! I'm just-  
  
Draco: being nice because you created me?  
  
Marly: stop finishing my sentences!  
  
me: hey! stop it you two! I'm having a major depressing situation here.  
  
Marly & Draco: sorry Katie!  
  
Harry: hi guys. am I interrupting something?  
  
me: no, only my chance to finally complain.  
  
Harry: sorry, so what seems to be the problem?  
  
me: well, you, Marly, Hermione, Ron and the rest of you.  
  
Ron: that's a lot.  
  
me: no kiddin'  
  
Hermione: so, whit who am I in love, Harry or Ron?  
  
me: that's really one of the problems, if I don't get reviews because I haven't posted the chapter yet, I dunno for sure.  
  
Hermione: that sounds... complicated.  
  
me: yeah, it is. and all the mosquitos here are working on my nerves too!  
  
Voldemort: there there! it'll all be alright.  
  
Harry: hey! what are you doing here?  
  
me: yeah! you're a real pain in the *censor* too!  
  
Voldemort: when you're for once trying to be nice, you get this!  
  
Marly: poor Voldi, it's hard for you too, he?  
  
Voldemort: yes, it is *sobs* I mean I always have to be mean *sobs again* killing people and stuff.  
  
me: hey! I was the one who had problems here! go somewhere else with yours, it's my turn.  
  
Voldemort: boohoo! *sobs* nobody likes me!  
  
me: yeah, yeah! now go!  
  
Harry: good riddance to him!  
  
Ron: you can say that again.  
  
Harry: good riddance to him!  
  
Ron: *sighs* don't be so annoying Harry.  
  
Marly: so, what's the whole thing with me and that White-guy?  
  
Hermione: yeah! I'd like to know that too.  
  
*professor White enters and Marly turns pale again*  
  
Marly: see, it happened again!  
  
White: what happened?  
  
Marly: none of your business.  
  
Ron: yeah! buzz off, we're trying to have a serious conversation here!  
  
Harry: hey! where did she go?  
  
Marly: who?  
  
Ron: what?  
  
Harry: Katie, she's gone!  
  
Hermione: *censor* this!  
  
Marly: be quiet everybody! can I have your attention? good, has anyone seen Katie?  
  
everybody: no.  
  
Draco: hm, maybe we were too busy with our own problems.  
  
Hermione: that *censor*!  
  
Marly: Hermione! you're talking about my creator here!  
  
Ron: she'll be back.  
  
Harry: so let's wait.  
  
Draco: yeah, it's not like we have anything else to do or-  
  
Marly: anywhere else to be.  
  
Draco: hey! now you're finishing my sentences!  
  
Marly: oh shut up Draco!  
  
  
End of Not Chapter 3  
  
  
a/n: what happens when I drink to much caffeine? well this, I listen to the little voices in my head, that's not such a good idea, I've had better ones. please review, you see what happens when I don't get them (and this is only after one week in France, it'll get twice as worse).  
  
greetz and kisses, Katie.  
  
  
  
  



	4. Chapter 3 - A Catty Moment

a/n: I hate french showers, this is why: you think you're smart and first close the hot water and then the cold, then you turn the stupid thing the wrong way and you get a burned arm. wise words from Katie: french water taps close to the right not to the left. remember this, a burned arm hurts a lot...  
  
(sorry it took me this long to get this chapter up, I didn't feel like typing. oh, and I found out what a Mary Sue fic is 2)  
  
  
  
Chapter 3 - A Catty Moment  
  
  
  
A few weeks went by quite normal, except for the fact that Hermione was still avoiding Marly, Ron and Harry and that Marly kept behaving strange around professor White.  
  
Marly was a good student but the teachers weren't exactly happy with her; she didn't look like she was paying attention to what they were saying. She was often staring out of the window and the rest of the time she was busy talking to Harry, Ron or whoever sat near her.  
  
One day while they were having Transfiguration-class she was having a heated discussion with Dean Thomas about soccer.  
  
"What? You don't think Boudewijn Zenden is a good player? He plays in the Dutch team!" Marly exclaimed a little to loud.  
  
"Who's Zenden? Is he more important than my lesson?" the voice of McGonagall suddenly asked.  
  
The whole class held their breaths, they saw McGonagall's lips becoming a straight line and the furious look in her eyes.  
  
"Boudewijn Zenden, professor," Marly said, trying not to blink her eyes when she was looking McGonagall straight in the eyes, "is a really talented soccer-player. He's Dutch and awfully good-looking." then she added: "He played in the Netherlands for PSV but then he went to Barcelona and now he plays in England, but he still plays in the Dutch team."  
  
"But is he more important than my lesson?" McGonagall asked.  
  
"I didn't say that professor. I heard everything you said."  
  
"What was the last thing I said?" McGonagall asked not believing.  
  
"You want me to repeat it?" Marly asked, McGonagall nodded, "Ok, you asked: 'What are the dangers of trying to turn yourself into an animal or object?'" she paused, "'Who's Zenden? Is he more important than my lesson?' Happy now?" she asked McGonagall.  
  
"Yes," the professor said back, looking startled.  
  
One day before Potions she saw Draco and he called her, so she walked to him.  
  
"What is it?" she asked.  
  
"Granger seems to be avoiding you," he said.  
  
"She does? Gee Draco I didn't notice that at all, you're just sooooooo smart!"  
  
"What made her mad? That you get better grades (Marly had the same or better grades than Hermione most of the time) or," he grinned devilish, "that you're stealing her boyfriends?"  
  
Her reaction wasn't the one he was hoping for: "I didn't have any grades when this started and I'm certainly not stealing boyfriends." she said calmly.  
  
He said, disappointed about her reaction: "Just make sure you don't get a virus from that Mudblood."  
  
She looked at him, not understanding what he just said.  
  
"What did he want?" Ron asked.  
  
"When they sat down she asked: "What's a Mudblood?"  
  
"You don't know?" Ron asked surprised.  
  
"No."  
  
"It means dirty blood, some think that wizards and witches who have Muggle-parents don't have the right blood and shouldn't be allowed to go to Hogwarts. It's the worst insult I can imagine," he said, "Why?"  
  
Marly didn't answer, her eyes flashed fire and she suddenly stood up and walked over to Draco.  
  
"What?" he asked looking up, "Missing me already?"  
  
She slapped him. "What's the point of being pure-blooded or not?" she asked, "Hermione is ten times as smart as you are, you're just a dumb little brat, probably talking after his parents." And with that she walked off and sat down again.  
  
"I felt really good doing that." she said to Ron and Harry.  
  
Draco still stared at her in shock.  
  
"Professor!" he complained, "She slapped me!"  
  
"Oh, is this true Miss Marly?" Snape said.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Ok, try to control yourself next time when you feel like hitting someone."  
  
"I'll try professor."  
  
Now Draco looked shocked at both Snape and Marly (and the greatest part of the others too).  
  
"What did Malfoy do?" Harry asked, whispering.  
  
"He called Hermione a Mudblood!"  
  
"That little creep! I'll-" Harry began, when Ron interrupted.  
  
"Look at Malfoy's face! You can still see your handprint!" he laughed, "You're tougher than you look. I'll have to remind that if I'm ever thinking of making you mad. Hey! Do you have a ring or something?"  
  
Marly quickly put her hands under the table, "No." she said.  
  
"Why are you hiding your hands?" Harry asked, "Wearing a ring isn't a crime or something!"  
  
She held her hands up, "Look! See, I don't have a ring."  
  
"Ok, ok!' Ron said, "Relax!"  
  
When the bell rang Hermione walked to Marly: "Can I talk to you for a minute?" she asked.  
  
"Sure." Marly said.  
  
"May I ask you something?"  
  
"You just did, but go ahead."  
  
"Why did you slap Malfoy when he called me a Mudblood, it's not like we're really good friends or something."  
  
"He doesn't have the right to say that."  
  
"Oh, so, friends?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Off course!" Marly said, shaking her hand.  
  
They laughed and then hurried after Ron and Harry.  
  
~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~  
  
That night when Marly and Hermione got to their dorm, Hermione wanted to sit down on Marly's bed when Marly screamed: "NO! Hermione you can't sit there!"  
  
"Why not?" Hermione asked confused.  
  
"Look," Marly pulled back the blanket, "This is why."  
  
"Omg!" Hermione exclaimed, there were six cats on the bed: one mother and five little ones.  
  
"Aren't they the cutest little things you've ever seen?" Marly said.  
  
"I thought you could only bring one animal to Hogwarts," Hermione said.  
  
"I did only bring one cat," said with a laugh, "But now she's not alone anymore!"  
  
"When were they born?"  
  
"This morning, you've never seen Cleo before?"  
  
"No, she must have been hiding in your bed the whole time."  
  
"It's a shame that the daddy of these little kitties is in America, Cleo misses him."  
  
"You know the father?"  
  
"Sure, he owns one of my friends."  
  
"Owns? You mean your friend owns the cat?"  
  
"No, the cat owns my friend. A cat is independent. Oh! Speaking of the father, I have to write him!" Marly said.  
  
"Who? The cat?"  
  
"No, off course not! I mean my friend. He wanted to know it when they were born."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Maybe Ron or Harry will lend me their owl."  
  
"Probably, I don't think they're busy."  
  
"Ok, let's go to sleep, goodnight."  
  
"Goodnight."  
  
~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~  
  
"You're sure you want to use him?" Ron asked, pointing Pigwidgeon, "I mean, is it an important message? Because I don't know if he'll make it all the way to America. He probably drops it from excitement when he sees the ocean!"  
  
"I'd lent you Hedwig," Harry said, "but she's already out."  
  
"I'm sure Pigwidgeon will do just fine." Marly said and tied the letter to his leg.  
  
In his excitement the little owl flew in the wrong direction.  
  
Ron sighed: "Pig! Can't you do anything right?!"  
  
"I'll get him." Harry said and plucked him form the air.  
  
"Nice catch Harry!" Marly said. "So Pigwidgeon, America is that way, got it this time?" the owl tsjirped happily, "You sure?" Pigwidgeon tsjirped again. "Ok, look out for Tigger when you're at my friend's house!"  
  
"Who's Tigger?" Ron asked.  
  
"The daddy of the little cats."  
  
"Little cat?"  
  
"Oh, didn't I tell you guys? My cat Cleo's baby-cats were born yesterday."  
  
"Can I see them?" Ginny, who'd come with them, asked.  
  
"Sure, I'll show them to you tonight ok? C'mon, we've got Divination-class in ten minutes."  
  
"Oh no!" Harry said, "I'm going to die at least ten-thousand times this year if you believe her!"  
  
Ron laughed, "If she keeps predicting it, someday she'll be right."  
  
"Very funny Ron." Harry said.  
  
  
~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~  
  
"Oh! I have to sit down for a minute!"  
  
They were learning how to see clues about your future in oil that changes colour: the colour should show you something about it.  
  
"What's the matter professor?" Marly asked. Professor Trelawny had gotten to their table and looked in Marly's bottle of oil.  
  
"It's orange, my child! Orange!"  
  
"So?"  
  
"So?! Orange means a certain death!"  
  
The whole class was watching what was going on at the table.  
  
Marly faked a gasp. "Oh! I'm so scared!" she said sarcastic.  
  
"Don't make fun of what the oil tells!" Trelawny said furious that Marly wasn't taking this serious.  
  
"If all predictions the professor in America made would have come true, I would have died, uhm... let's see, about three-thousand-one-hundred-eighty-seven time now!" Marly said, "And off course it predicts a certain death, everyone's gonna die some day. Bye the way, are you colour-blind or something? I mean, this oil is red, not orange."  
  
Trelawny was totally shocked. She backed away from the table and said: "That's all for today, you can go." and with that she walked out of the classroom.  
  
"Major bummer! And I was just getting into this!" Marly said.   
  
"Trelawny isn't the only Divination professor that's like this? Aaaah!" Ron said.  
  
"Prof. Fayke Preminitia is just like her!"  
  
"Aaaaaaah! They're everywhere!" Harry screamed.  
  
"Come on, let's go before she changes her mind about setting us free early!"  
  
~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~  
  
Ron, Harry and Marly sat in a corner of the common room, waiting for Hermione.  
  
Suddenly Harry said: "Uh-oh! Here comes trouble!"  
  
"Huh? What? Why? Who? Where?" Ron and Marly asked at the same time.  
  
"You guys keep surprising me with you highly intelligent way of talking." Harry said.  
  
"Haha, very funny, now, are you gonna tell us now?" Marly asked.  
  
"Don't look now, but Parvati and Lavender are walking this way and they aren't looking very friendly at you."  
  
"What have I ever done to them?"  
  
"You sorta insulted Trelawny."  
  
"So?"  
  
"They worship her! They take everything she says very serious." Ron said.  
  
"Yeah, I thought they were gonna act all careful and stuff around you, 'cause Trelawny predicted you death, but I think they're quite mad at you." Harry said.  
  
"I'm not scared of those two," Marly said, "I feel sorry for them. They believe what Trelawny says, that's quite pathetic." she turned around to Parvati and Lavender, "Oh, hi guys! How can I help you?"  
  
"How dare you talk to professor Trelawny like that!" Lavender said.  
  
"She's just a crazy old hag, who's really bored and predicts the deaths of students for that reason." Parvati and Lavender gasped.  
  
"The oil was orange, we both saw it!" Parvati said.  
  
"Than you two are colour-blind too. The oil was RED!"  
  
"What means red anyway?" Ron asked.  
  
"It means that something you don't expect is going to happen." Marly explained.  
  
"Oh, what do you think it is?"  
  
Marly sighed, "Geez, Ron! If I don't expect it, I probably won't know what it is!"  
  
"I still think it was orange." Lavender said.  
  
"Look, you want me to die, Lavender?" Marly asked, "Because you can just say so than, I mean, I'm not planning on doing it, but who knows?"  
  
"No, off course not!" Lavender said shocked.  
  
"Than why are we even having this conversation?"  
  
Lavender and Parvati stormed off.  
  
"Bye girls! See you later!" she called after them.  
  
"I thought they'd never leave!" Ron said. "Did you see the looks on their faces. They were totally shocked!"   
  
"Yeah, I seem to shock a lot of people lately." Marly said.  
  
"Don't worry about those two," Ron said, "They're just mekkering after the head-sheep."  
  
"Head-sheep?" Hermione asked confused: she only heard the last two words.  
  
Marly laughed, "That's a long story, you might want to sit down."  
  
~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~  
  
It was Saturday and Marly had to work on an assignment about Vegetarian Canimals (vegetarian Magical Creatures that normally eat flesh).  
  
"I'm off to the library, I can't work with you guys!" she told Harry and Ron.  
  
"Can't you do that assignment some other time?" Ron asked, "I'm bored, and since Harry is...How should I put this...uhm...lazy?"  
  
"Hey!" Harry exclaimed.  
  
Ron continued: "And Hermione...yeah, uhm...if I go to her, she'll go like: 'Ron! You have to do your Transfiguration homework! I can't believe you haven't already done it!'"  
  
"Hi guys!" Hermione said.  
  
"Hi Hermione," Ron sighed.  
  
"Ron? What are you doing here? You should be working on your Transfiguration homework in the library! And you too, Harry!" Hermione shouted at them.  
  
Marly bursted out laughing.  
  
"Well?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Uhm..." Harry said, "Uhm...we have an unexpected, very important, extra Quidditch practice."   
  
Ron looked surprised, "We do?" Harry kicked him. "Ouch! I mean, yeah we do. See you later!"  
  
When Marly was done laughing she told Hermione she was going to the library and headed off.  
  
She grabbed the doorknob of the library door and suddenly something hit her head and everything turned black...  
  
  
  
End of Chapter 3  
  
  
a/n: this afternoon my family is coming because it's my gramps' birthday, yay! let's have fun! or not...  
please review about the Hermione-situation, Ron or Harry?  
  
(sorry for the not really original names I came up with)  
  
Greetz and Kisses, Katie  
  



	5. Chapter 4 Headaches and a HouseElve

A/n: HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!! I haven't posted anything for a very long time, mainly because my computer crashed several  times and I couldn't post the things I'd typed up. That really sucked, cause now I have to type it again. I'm trying to write a new chapter for my other story, the Charmed Ones really fast, but I don't have inspiration L. I wrote this chapter a long time ago, but never posted it, because of the whole Marly being a Mary-Sue thing. I thought about it, and starting in chapter 5 or 6, it should be better. I have already written those chapters so I should know the exact one, but I don't, so there. 

*MARLY'S THOUGHTS ARE ITALICIZED*

Chapter Four – Headaches and a House-Elve 

"Marly... Marly... Marly..."she heard someone call from somewhere far away. There was a lot of thick fog everywhere around her. She walked through it, searching for the one that was calling her. Then suddenly she saw the sun and then, as fast as the sun had appeared, it disappeared and there were only dark clouds. She felt drops o her face.

"Why does it always rain on me?" she sang/asked.

Then there were more drops and the voice got closer. She blinked her eyes and finally opened them. She saw a pair of cold eyes, but they also looked a bit concerned.

"Marly, are you alright?" the voice asked.

"Hi rain!" she said, "Do you know who sang 'Why does it always rain on me'?"

"You're talking complete nonsense," the voice said, irritated, "C'mon, get up!" someone tried to pull her to her feet.

"Ouch rain! My head hurts!" she said angrily, "Let me sleep for a while, I'll get up in a minute."

"What?" the voice sounded confused, "What do you mean: rain? C'mon get up!"

"Buzz off, I'm having a headache! I'm not in the mood for playing games."

"I have to get you to Madam Pomfrey!"

"Madam Pomfrey? Who's that?"

"Ok, you just keep lying down there and I'm gonna make something that can fly you to the Hospital Wing."

"Hospital Wing? Wait a minute, I'm not sick, I only have this annoying headache."

"Yeah, yeah. Now get up then and lie down on this stretcher." Someone started pulling her up again.

"Ok, ok, I'll get up. You're just so annoying, did you know that?" she said.

Someone wanted to help her up, but she shook him off. "C'mon rain," she said irritated, "I'm not helpless, I can get up by myself. Whoa!" she swayed. _I'm spinning around, move outta my way! _She felt she was falling and then suddenly two arms caught her before she hit the ground. She was laid down on a stretcher and closed her eyes. 

~* ~* ~ * ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~

She heard voices but didn't understand what they were saying. She wanted to sleep again, but couldn't because of the noise. "Rain! Turn it down, will you?" she said angry.

In two seconds there was someone checking her pulse and feeling her forehead. She finally opened her eyes and saw that a woman she didn't know was doing this. "Hey! What are you doing in my bedroom?" she asked.

"Oh, good, you're finally awake," the woman said, "this isn't your bedroom; it's the Hospital Wing."

"What? Why am I in the Hospital Wing?"

"I'm gonna give you this medicine, it makes you sleep," the woman said. She opened her mouth to protest and the woman quickly dropped the medicine in it. _Bitch!_ She swallowed and said: "Yuk! What is..." and everything turned black again.

~* ~* ~ * ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~

"How is she Madam Pomfrey?" 

"Can we see her?"

"Does she remember what happened?"

Someone laughed, "She's not doing ver well, you can't see her now because she's asleep and I don't know if she remembers anything yet, the last time she didn't know who I was. Did that answer all of your questions?"

"Yes, we'll come back later," the voice of a girl said.

She opened her eyes. The world wasn't spinning around anymore. She saw a girl and two boys sneaking over to her bed.

"Hi," they said.

"Who are you?" she asked, "And what are you doing here?"

"You don't remember us?" one of the boys asked disappointed.

"Nope, so again: what are you doing here?" she asked, slightly irritated.

"Madam Pomfrey already told us she didn't remember her," the girl said to the boy.

"Can someone please explain what the f you're doing here?" she said, now really angry.

"The f?" the girl asked. "F**k, Hermione,' the boy sighed.

"Relax, relax!" the other boy said, "Please quiet down a bit, we're not supposed to be here."

"You're damn right, you ARE not supposed to be here! Where is rain?"

"What?" one of the boys asked confused, "you mean THE rain?" 

"If you like to call it that, fine, where is THE rain?"

"I dunno," the other boy answered, "Up in the clouds maybe?"

"You're the smart one, aren't you?" she said, "Now go away or I'll call that lady what's-her-name!"

"Bye!" and with that they were gone. _Good riddance, I thought they'd never leave. God, my head hurts! I think I'll just go back to sleep again. _Suddenly she heard a loud crash, as if someone had dropped something really heavy. _What now?_

She saw someone quickly running to her bed and hiding underneath it just as fast. _Cute, my bed is the national center of people trying to hide, how nice. _She tried to sit up but felt her head hurt to much and so she said: "Hey you under the bed!" Something quickly crawled on to the bed. 

They looked at each other and blinked their eyes. It wasn't exactly a person that was now sitting on the bed, it had big ears and big eyes with a very long nose.

"Wha-Who are you?" she asked, deciding 'What are you' would be a bit rude.

"I is Dobby, Miss," it said, "Dobby is a House-Elve!"

"I see,' she said, "and may I ask you why you're hiding here?" 

"Dobby is sorry, Miss. Dobby is afraid of Mister Filch, Miss."

"Who's Filch? And why are you afraid of him?" _Poor thing._

"Mister Filch is the janitor. Mister Filch is mad at Dobby because Mister Filch thinks Dobby pushed the table down the stairs."

"And why does he think that?"

"Because Dobby was next tot the table when Mister Filch found it."

"Oh, I see."

"Dobby didn't do it, Miss. Dobby was just walking by and heard the noise," Dobby said, panicking a bit. Then Marly heard footsteps. "Oh no! Mister Filch found Dobby!"

She felt sorry for him and told him to hide underneath the blanket at the footend of the bed. Dobby looked at her and his eyes became even bigger. She heard the footstep getting closer and said: "C'mon hurry!"

About 3 seconds later a man, who Marly assumed would be Filch, walked in. She had pulled the blanket so far up that it almost reached her nose.

"Have you seen the House-Elve Dobby?" the ugly-looking man asked.

"Nope." _Liar liar._

« Ok, »  the man turned around and was just about to leave when his eye fell on the lump at the foot of the bed. "Are you sure he's not hiding here?" he asked again. 

"Yes, I'm sure," she said, irritated.

"Then what's this?" the poked the lump.

"OUCH!" she screamed at the exact same time Dobby did, "That's why I'm in here, you see, someone dropped a potion that wasn't finished on my feet and then this happened." _Good thinking Marly._

He obviously didn't believe it, but walked out of the room anyway. When Marly couldn't her his footsteps anymore she said: "Hey Dobby! You can come out now, he's gone."

Dobby crawled from underneath the blanket and said: "You saved Dobby's life, Dobby is eternally grateful!" *Toy-Story rip-off!* 

"It was nothing, really."

"You saved Dobby's life, Dobby is eternally grateful!" he repeated.

"I don't like this guy, you can stop thanking me now," she said, a bit irritated.

"You saved Dobby's life, Dobby is eternally grateful!"

"Will you cut it out?!" _Geez, he's giving me the headache I already had. _

"Don't be mad at Dobby, please Miss," he squeaked.

"I'm not mad, just a bit tired, would you be so kind to let me go to sleep? We can talk some other time," she said.

"Yes Miss. When you is better, could you... uhm... maybe..."

"What is it Dobby?" 

"Could you come to the kitchen when you is better so Dobby can thank you when you is not tired?" he blurted out.

"Sure." _Anything to get him out now!_

"Thank you Miss. Bye!" 

"Bye Dobby!" _House-Elves are weird, I don't get them._

~* ~* ~ * ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~

Marly woke up because of a knock on the door. "Who's there?" she asked.

"Your dinner," a voice from the other side of the door said.

"Come in."

A boy came walking in, holding a plate. He looked familiar but she didn't really know who he was. He walked to her, while having trouble with keeping the plate from falling.

"Watch out! Marly screamed. But it was too late, he had tripped over a pillow that Marly had thrown on the ground. The plate flew through the air and landed on _how could it possibly be anywhere else? _Marly's head. _Great, just great! _And everything went black yet again.

End of Chapter 4

A/n: you know that song by eve and alicia keys??? IT RULES!!! But, it's a shared kingdom, they rule together with pink, the sugababes and avril lavigne... but still, they rule. I really hate typing and that's not good, cause I'm gonna have to do that a lot...

Greetz and Kisses, Katie


	6. Chapter 5 Confessions

A/n: It's almost my birthday!!! Then I'll finally be fifteen, just 11 days of being 14 left (for the ones that aren't good at math: my birthday is on the 23rd of September. I'm a bit busy going out this weekend, first on Friday (tomorrow) I'm going to a disco, then the next day my brother's having his birthday-party and of course, I, being the good sister I am, am invited. So I'll probably be tired Sunday, but that really doesn't matter, because I'm probably gonna have a lot of fun, at least tomorrow I am, a little beer & dancing is a perfect combination if you ask me...

*MARLY'S THOUGHTS ARE ITALICIZED*

Chapter Five – Confessions 

"Oi! Where am I?"

"You're still in the Hospital Wing Marly," a voice she recognised told her.

She slowly opened her eyes and stared into a pair of brown ones. She smiled, "Hi Ginny!"

"Good, you remember me!"

"Yeah, sure I do," Marly said confused, "How long have I been here?"

"Well, first you were hit by the door and Malfoy brought you here, that was three days ago. Then you were unconscious for a day, then Harry, Hermione and Ronny came to visit you and you didn't know who they were and Neville brought you some dinner, only he tripped and the plate landed on your head. After that you were unconscious for another whole day."

"Whoa! I think I remember it now," Marly said. _DAMN!!! I've said some pretty stupid things to Harry, Ron, Hermione AND Draco. Way to go me!_

"Well, if you don't mind, I'm going, I have an important meeting with my bed that I can't miss," Ginny said smiling.

"That's ok, see you," Marly waved Ginny goodbye and lay back. _SHIT! SHIT! And again SHIT! I'm such an idiot! Ok, calm down, you'll just say you're sorry. That won't do!!! Think Marly, THINK. Ok, I'll just have to explain what I was like before I came here... _With that she drifted of to the land of dreams.

~* ~* ~ * ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~

Two weeks later Marly had had enough. Ever since she had returned form the Hospital Wing everyone acted strange when she was around. So, that night she asked Ron, Harry and Hermione to stay in the Common Room when everyone else went to bed.

"So what's up?" Ron nervously asked a pacing Marly.

"I'll tell you in a minute."

They sat in silence (except for Marly) until there was a knock on the portrait hole. Marly opened it and in came Draco Malfoy.

"Malfoy! What is HE doing here?" Harry exclaimed.

"She," Draco pointed at Marly, "invited me. Said she had something important to tell me."

"I do," Marly said, "please sit down Draco, this is something I have to tell you guys because of how I acted when I'd been hit on my head."

She stopped for a moment and then began to talk really fast, still walking, "I'm gonna tell you why I was acting like that. It's not something I'm proud of and it's not easy for me to say this, so please don't say anything until I'm finished. 

"When I was living in America I learned something: how to scare people of by simply opening you mouth and speak. I have always been small and people thought I would be an easy target for bullying. In the beginning I was, but then I met Rain. She taught me how to bluff and how to use my length as a strength instead of a weakness. I was nine at the time and at school we bullied some kids together. 

"Then, when we were eleven we both received a letter from Gwyndelring, which told us we were witches. At Gwyndelring we simply continued to do what we were best at: bullying. We pulled things on people that were really, and I mean really mean. The teachers all hated us and after we nearly got expelled in our third year, we decided to change our behaviour. But that's very hard when no-one believes in you, so that didn't really work out. We got really angry. We had been trying to be good and they still gave us shit? Something snapped and in our fifth year more than half of the teachers had resigned because of the two of us. 

"We were sent to the Headmaster and he wasn't very pleased with us, to say the least. He said he was sorry but he couldn't handle the both of us. This mainly meant that we got expelled. He also told us we couldn't go to another school together. So I went to Hogwarts where I've been doing rather well until two weeks ago when I fell back into my old habits a bit too easily and Rain's at Klompenkunst in Holland," she finally stopped walking and looked at them for the first time since she had begun speaking. 

Four mouths were almost at the floor; they were hanging open that far. Shock was written al over their faces. They were just staring at her unable to say anything.  

End of Chapter Five

A/n: like? Think it sucks? Please tell me, I'm really trying to make her a non-Mary-Sue, was this better than the chapters before this one? And to the real person also called Marly who reviewed: I don't think I know you, I just liked the name, you hate me for this chapter??? Thanks for reviewing, 7 reviews, and that with a Mary-Sue... THANKS!!!!


	7. Chapter 6 Explanation

A/n: this is the THIRD chapter I'm typing up today, do you have any idea how much that is??? Well, it's a lot... and it doesn't help that I have a whole NEW story I started, but only on paper, I first wanna get a lot of chapters, to see if it's going somewhere, before posting it... that'll really be a lot of typing... sniffle... poor me, oh and another thing:  PINK RULES!!! I looooooooooooove just like a pill!!!

Chapter Six – Explanation 

None of them said anything and Marly started pacing again. 

Finally after a couple of minutes Hermione spoke, "Marly, would you please stop that and SIT DOWN!" Marly sat down in a big red armchair. "Good, now, let me get this straight, you were a total B*TCH before you cam here?" Hermione said.

Marly was silent and looked at her hands. They wee very interesting. "Yes, I was."

It was quiet again until Harry choked out one word: "Why?"

"Why?! You mean why I did that? You actually want to know why I bullied those kids?"

He nodded.

She looked him in the eyes, "You're something else, you know that? Most people just judge and don't ask questions. But for the answer to you question: the reason was attention. Not in the beginning, then it was insecurity. I was really scared and when I learned to fight and swear I felt like I could deal with things. That's also why it got worse when we grew up. People don't pay attention to kids that are not entirely normal but also not that out of place. We were lonely. This isn't an excuse, it's how it was. We weren't the nicest kids around and the others avoided us because they didn't want to start a fight. Most of them wee a bit scared of us. We felt like it was us against them and we intended to win. The bullying was mainly a cry for the attention we only received if we did som4thing wrong."

"That's just really said, I feel like crying now," Harry said sarcastically, "basically, you were just a Dudley," he added before storming off.

"Dudley?" Marly asked confused.

"His cousin," this was the first time Ron said something, "Dudley bullied him ever since he was a little boy," and after that he followed Harry.

Draco's jaw was till somewhere at the floor.

"Why didn't you tell us before?" Hermione asked.

"Look how they reacted. Don't get me wrong, I don't blame them, I would have probably done the exact same thing. But how do you think it would have been like if I had just stepped into your compartment and said: 'Hi, I'm Marly, nice to meet you, did you know I got kicked out of my last school because I made half of the staff retire early? What do you think you're reaction would have been then?" 

Hermione was silent for a while, "I honestly don't know, I don't even know how I should react to this no. So if you would please be so kind to excuse me..." and she too left.

Marly watched her go and then looked at Draco who was still staring at her with his mouth wide open.

She sighed, "Please Draco, close your mouth, you look rather stupid like that."

He shut it, but still looked really shocked. They were both silent.

"You don't have anything to say?" she asked.

"Actually I do, why were you EVER placed in Gryffindor???" he exclaimed.

"Because the Sorting Hat didn't know about my past. The Headmaster of Gwyndelring wanted us to have an honest second chance so he locked that part of my memory and no-one except me can open that part of my brain."

"Does Dumbledore know?"

"I really don't know, he didn't treat me different, or better: like I didn't deserve to be there when I fist met him. So he's either way too tolerant for his own good or he doesn't have a clue."

They stared into the fire, no saying a word. Time passed but they didn't notice it, too busy with their thoughts to even care. When the fire had almost died out Draco stood up.

"I should be going, don't want to get caught here!"

"Sure," Marly said, walking him to the exit. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight," he turned to leave but as if he had only just thought about it he asked: "Why did you even try to be nice when they still react like this, like it doesn't matter what you've done lately?"

She didn't say anything and he headed off.

When he was out of sight she whispered: "Because I saw what my future would be like. Because I want to be normal.." then she added: "Because you're in the exact same place I was half a year ago and that scares me..."

End of Chapter Five

A/n: I think I already have new inspiration for chapter seven, isn't that great?? Maybe not... It'll probably take a couple of days to get that one written... please review, like? Hate? Tell me, please.

Greetz and Kisses, Katie


End file.
